Many systems have been deployed to provide messaging for users. An example of such systems includes voice-based systems, such as conventional office voice-mail systems and systems for use with distributed computer networks, such as electronic mail systems. More recently, some integrated systems provide for reception and storage of both voice messages and electronic mail messages. However, such integrated systems are often difficult to expand and scale, difficult to maintain, and expensive to operate. In addition, to add new functionality with such integrated systems may require considerable time and expense for custom development.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved messaging system and method of using such systems.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.